


Bedtime

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Tempting Fate, a plot develops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Julius Caesar's nightmares come true, Boudica tries to become an avenger, and Gudako needs to sleep.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 3





	Bedtime

Gudako was just about to go to bed. She had taken a long, relaxing bubble bath, had changed into her pyjamas, and had just slipped under the covers.

Naturally, something had to happen.

As Gudako started to close her eyes, Julius Caesar burst into the room with a panicked look on his face.

“Master, we have a problem.” He quickly spoke, eyes glancing towards the door.

“Argh, what is it?” Gudako spoke, annoyed at not being able to sleep.

“You know how Caligula was trying to summon one of the emperors from that series we watched?” Caesar responded.

“Yeah?” Gudako said, her voice rising with curiosity. It was not uncommon for Chaldea’s servants to try summoning people they were close to. Every other week the round table meet to try to summon their missing members.

“Well uh, he used recordings of the series as a catalyst.” Caesar spoke, as Gudako’s mind immediately jumped to conclusions.

“Boudica found them.” She stated. Caesar simply nodded his head.

As if the mention of her name summoned her, Boudica appeared in the doorway, her form radiating anger. She took one look at Caesar, and immediately leapt towards him, her hands finding purchase around the seams of his armour.

“Master help me!” The saber yelled as Boudica dragged him to the door. Boudica merely stared at her master in response. Gudako let them go without any interruptions.

Once the servants had left her room, Gudako closed the door and crawled under the covers. It was far too late to be dealing with her servants.

I mean, what could happen in eight hours?

**Author's Note:**

> Today's servant was Caligula. It only took 5 days for me to abandon any pretense of sticking to my plan.
> 
> For better news, in 4 days this series has gotten more hits than my first work has gotten in 2 years. Is this is the power of ~~ultra instinct~~ actually writing and uploading?


End file.
